As recognized herein, software applications and devices can provide a user with driving directions to a destination. However, sometimes a user and a travel companion are traveling to the destination in different vehicles but still might want to follow each other to the destination. But, as recognized herein, if the user and travel companion are separated from eye sight from each other, those applications and devices do not provide a way for the user to know where the travel companion might be while traveling to the destination or if the travel companion has stopped while en route to the location. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related problem.